Heterocyclic compounds into which a fluorine atom has been introduced are used in pharmaceuticals and agrochemicals because these compounds may remarkably improve physiological activity or the like. For these reasons, various technologies regarding fluorine-containing heterocyclic compounds are being developed. Among them, it is known that a fluorine-containing acylacetic acid derivative represented by ethyl 3-(N,N-dimethyl amino)-2-trifluoroacetylacrylate or the like can be converted to a fluorine-containing pyrazole derivative which is used in agricultural/horticultural germicides and the like, and may serve as an important production intermediate of the fluorine-containing heterocyclic compound.
As a representative example of conventional arts relating to the fluorine-containing acylacetic acid derivative, there is a method for producing a fluorine-containing acylacetic acid derivative by reacting a fluorine-containing alkyl carboxylic acid anhydride derivative with an acrylic ester derivative (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese National Publication No. 2005-511782.